tripolarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Minecraft Episode 2
''Mario Minecraft Episode 2 ''is the second episode in the ''Mario Minecraft ''YouTube series on Tripolar. Description In this episode of Mario Minecraft the Fun House is back and ready for Mario and Luigi to discover! After meeting Gill and Tyler and realizing they both are looking for Bowser and Bowser Jr they all decide to team up to save Princess Peach and Bowser Jr! Can they do it?! FIND OUT! Summary This episode opens with Peach, Yoshi and Donkey Kong requesting to be released from Bowser's cage. Donkey Kong spoils the plan to escape though, and the group remains trapped in Bowser's lair. Thinking of Mario, Bowser sends Bowser Junior off to guard the entrance to his area of the world. Back at the good side of the world, Mario and Luigi investigate a mysterious new house that belongs to Tyler and Gill. After attempting to introduce each other, Gill introduces the pair to what Gill and Tyler call "the Fun House" and what Mario and Luigi call "wacky". Unknown of these characters, Mario and Luigi question them of their relationships and ties to Bowser and Bowser Jr. Gill and Tyler say that they know Bowser Jr as a best friend, but correct themselves when they realise that this particular Bowser Jr is evil. Trying to discuss further, the group moves inside. Tyler explains that they used to be friends with Bowser, to which Mario suggests that they are run-aways from his army. They explain that they are on a quest to find Junior and turn him good, but Mario and Luigi find this task dangerous as Bowser Jr is in Bowser's land. Seeing that Mario could save his friends, he proposes the idea that if Gill and Tyler help him and Luigi fight, they could both get what they want. Gill and Tyler seem eager and open to the idea, but with no weapons, Tyler transforms into Bumble Basketball Man and Gill shows Mario his inventions that could be of use. Mario and Luigi wait for Gill and Tyler to prepare. Back on Bowser's land, Bowser Junior accidentally leaks his plan to the Toad on guard. The Toad goes to inform Mario and Luigi of the plan. Junior decides he has to tell his dad the truth, so he goes to confess, leaving his post. In the Fun House, Gill and Tyler finish preparing, introducing themselves as Bumblebee Basketball Man and The Bookworm. Gill hands Mario and Luigi some swords. The team begins to move to their fight, but get stopped by Toad who explains Junior's plans about attacking him. Not knowing if Junior is still there, the team decides on another way to get through, to which they decide that going over would work. Gill explains he has some balls that could teleport the group (to which Luigi corrects as 'Ender Pearls'). In the outro, Mario says that "hopefully viewers like our new friends", to which he also describes them as "brand new". Gill and Tyler, who have been a part of the Tripolar channel for years now, go along with this concept. Trivia * Gill and Tyler join the world after leaving the Fun House world in 'The Nintendo Fun House Movie'. *Additionally, none of the characters that were also sent into this world in the movie are present in this episode.